A forbbien love
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Kagome is always faithful and loyal to her fiancé Inuyasha but she knew he hasn't been and she has been in pain ever since, not knowing what to do. Not until she went to the undying lands with Sesshomaru for business and meant an elf prince who shows her love that she deserves. She try's to stay faithful but the way his touch caress her body... you'll fine out more later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha and Lord of the ring

A/N:I thought of this when I saw Tory. Orlando Bloom is HOT! So I own nothing.

Summary: Kagome is always faithful and loyal to her fiancé Inuyasha but she knew he hasn't and has been in pain ever since not knowing what to do. Not until she went into the undying lands with Sesshomaru for business and meant an elf prince who shows her love that she deserves. She try's to stay faithful but the way his touch cerase her body in ways she hasn't felt before and his kisses makes her forget everything that it is hard for her to stay away. Can these star cross lovers fine a way to be with each other or will another Trojan like war begin.

* * *

Many years after the Shikon war the time of the demons were almost at its end. Lord Sesshomaru and his soon to be sister in law Kagome had tried to fine a place where all demons could live in peace. At long last they did but land was already clime by creatures that neither Sesshomaru or Kagome had seen before, Elves. It seemed like a saf haven but unfortunately the elves did not like demons. So they had set up a meeting to compromise.

"Do you think will agree?" Kagome asked looking at the island that was maybe the same size as Japan. "Their hate for demons is stronger than humans do."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said "Not all of them do. The Lady Galadriel and the wizard seem to have other opinions. They may be of help."

"I hope so. I can't think of living without any of you." She said sadly

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and put a hand on hers to comfier her. He brought her along not only because she is his adviser/miko but also to help her keep her mind off of his idiot half brother, Inuyasha. It's been two years since he propose to her and hasn't brought up the wedding or discuss it with her. Since his glory victory with Naruku, Inuyasha has been very popular with every half and full female demons in his kingdom. Sesshomaru wasn't stupid he had seen his brother coutless time cheating on Kagome. He hasn't even touch her ever since and she hasn't said a thing. Kagome was the only one that was faithful and Sesshomaru knew that she knew but masked it well to hide the pain. Not well enough to hide it from him.

They reach the land and were greeted by the guards and they took them to their lords and lady. Close by their rout was a training ground where two elves were fighting with swords. The sound got Kagome attention and saw that it was a man and a woman. The man had long blonde hair, quite handsome and looked like he was winning the fight. The woman has a red hair quite beautiful herself and even though she was losing she was still holding a strong stances. As Kagome predicted the man won and nock down the woman. When he help the woman up he saw her. Their blue eyes met and she gasped. She felt like she couldn't breath and couldn't look away. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Sesshomaru hand on hers.

"Are you alright sister?" He whispered

She looked away from the man with a blush and nodded. Then they continued the path not realizing that the young male elf was still watching them.

"Everything alright Legolas?" Tauriel asked

"Who is she? I never seen anyone like her here before." He asked still in a trance. She was indeed beautiful to his eyes. All his years no woman has been ever capture his interest but when he saw her it felt like time itself had stop. When their eyes met he could see that she had a pure soul full with happiness and love. But their was also so much pain and sadness that he didn't understand why. That was when he felt the dark aura from the man next to her and knew what he was. "What is that beast doing here." He growled and about attack the man but was stop by his old friend.

"Easy Legolas, it doesn't look like that man will hurt her. And they are our Lords and Lady special guess." Tauriel said "From what your father told me they want to join our lands. So they are here to make peace and see what happens."

Legolas anger had gone and looked back to where the woman was. Secretly hoping that she stays longer for him to get to know her.

* * *

The meeting had gone well but still haven't made their agreement. It has been a few hours since the meeting and the Lords and Lady thought it was best for their guest to rest. As they made it to their rooms Lord Thranduil came by with the same man Kagome saw at the training ground.

"Lady Galadriel said that when you are well rested that it might be nice for you to have a tour around our land." Thranduil said looking at Kagome.

"I think that's a good idea Kagome. You were telling me that you will like to see the land." Sesshomaru said

Kagome smiled and nodded to them. Thranduil bowed his head and glance his head to the blonde man that looked like him and nudge his head as to say 'come here'.

"This is my son Legolas. He has agreed to be your guide. Legolas, this is Lady Kagome. Priestess and adviser of Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is an honor to meet you my lady." Legolas said kissing her hand and never taking his eyes off hers.

Sesshomaru saw how they were looking at each other and couldn't help but think this could be interesting. He knew Kagome was loyal to her fiancé but he couldn't blame her if she fell for someone else. All he wanted was for her to be happy and for all she had did in the past she deserved happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

The next day, as promise, Legolas has shown Kagome around the elven kingdom. She had learn many things from Legolas about the elf culture and knew why they no longer live with the human race. As for Legolas, he had learn a lot about Kagome and why she lives with demons. He had also learn that she was an immortal from a cruse jewel that's know within her. He did frown when she told him that se is engaged to her Lords half brother but he had a feeling that she isn't in love with her soon to be mate as much as she leads on. When ever she said his name Legolas saw the pain and sadness in her eyes again. He didn't like that. He wanted to see her smile and filled with joy.

So he decided to show he a special place he found a few days ago. They were deep in the woods and Kagome knew she could trust Legolas but she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. They reach to a beautiful big waterfall and went behind the water where there was a cave. They went inside and once they were out of the darkness Kagome found herself awe. What she saw was like in a book she read in school called "The Secret Garden". There were flowers everywhere and they were so beautiful. Kagome felt her inner child racing through her and ran into the field of flowers. Legolas couldn't help but smile at her reaction and watch her enjoy herself.

"So your wife doesn't mind your showing me around?" Kagome asked after picking some flowers.

"I have no wife." He said

Kagome halted from picking a blue Lilly and felt embarrass. "I'm sorry I thought that woman you were with was..."

"Tauriel is married to one of the captains of the guards." Legolas chuckled "I have yet to fine someone of my liking." He said looking at her in the eye, walking slowly towards her. "I have thought I wouldn't be able to fine someone for me."

He then picked the flower she was going to pick and handed it to her. She smiled with a blush and took it from him. After she smelled the flower she went off to explore some more. He was happy to see her smile again but something still bother him. He wanted to know why it pains her to talk about her mate.

Kagome,... I know this might be painful for you but I was wondering why I asked about your fiancé you were sad?" He asked "Is it because he wasn't able to come?" He would understand that. Many times he had seen Tauriel sad and worry when her husband goes away for business.

Kagome face sadden again and froze I her spot. She knew she had to say something soon or who knows what will happen.

"We met when we were young. At first neither of us were sure how we felt for each other. He was a two timer back then with his ex's. She explained "I was always foolish to forgive him. When he finally chose me I thought he had change and things will be different, especially when he proposed to me." She paused to look engagement ring. "But, that was two years and he hasn't been around me at all or said anything about the wedding. He doesn't know it but I found out what he's been doing the whole time. It's true, people never change." She let a few tears drop down her cheeks.

Legolas knew what she meant and it made his blood boil. He clench his fist so tighten that they were turning white. He couldn't believe that anyone will cheat on someone as sweet and beautiful as Kagome. Once he saw her shaking from trying to hold her tears back he brought her into his arms and hold her tight. He didn't know why but he just wanted to comfier her and hold her. When he felt her in his arms the feelings he had before were getting stronger than before. He knew he shouldn't have these feeling for her but he couldn't help it. Especially when she fit so perfectly in his arm. In his mine they were prefect for each other.

As she was starting to clam down she couldn't help but enjoy warm and comfier Legolas has given her. She looked up at him and she saw him staring straight at her with emotion she hasn't seen in a long time. Without them knowing their faces were lending in close to each other. Their lips were so close that they could feel each other breath against their skin. Sadly, the moment was ruin when a bird flew out of the bushes and snap them out of their trance.

"Its getting late, we should be heading back. My brother would want to know where I am." She said

She got out of his hold to picked up the flowers she dropped and headed back to the entrance. Legolas stood there alone for a few minutes to gather his thoughts of what happen. He knew what he was thinking was wrong and was no different from what her mate was doing. But the moment their lips almost touch he no longer cared. He looked back at Kagome who was looking back at him. When their eyes met again they knew there was something between them. Heat? Love? Lust? Whatever this flame is between them they know they can't hold it in forever.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own!

* * *

Ever since the incidence in the garden three days ago the tension between Kagome and Legolas has been getting stronger, but never acted on it. Legolas have notice that she has been feeling down lately and has been taking her to places he knew that will make her smile. Right now they were at the beach, she was walking over the water shore as Legolas watch her from a distance. She was wearing an elven blue dress and she looked like an angel to him that it was breath taking. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his feelings for her inside anymore. It got worse when she bend down to pick up something and he got a good view of her rear. He didn't want to seem like a swine but it was hard not to look. She straighten up, much to his dislike, and held up a beautiful seashell. She gave out a true smile and that made Legolas smile as well.

"I thank you for bring me here Legolas. It's just that I been missing my family lately." She said

"Where is your family?" He asked, walking close to her.

She sighed. "Somewhere very far away here." She was sad again.

His left hand touched her right elbow and his right hand lifted her chin to look up at him. He didn't want her to look sad or hurt. He wanted to make her smile. No! He wanted more than that. He wanted to express his love to her, kiss her, crease her body and make love to her. He lowered his head towards her and unknown to Kagome she lean in. Then their lips met. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him and her arms were around his neck. It took a few seconds for Kagome to realize what was happing she pulled away.

"I shouldn't be doing this." She whispered in fear

"Why not? Why shouldn't we when your fiancé is doing worst?" He said

"It doesn't mean that two wrongs make a right." She was going to say more but Legolas kissed her again. He poured all his love for her into that kiss and this time Kagome didn't pull away. It's been a long time since she had been kissed like this and she has missed it. Sure Inuyasha had kissed her but they have been more like pecks on the cheeks and nothing else. She moaned when his tongue bushes against her lips and she gladly let him in. They would have done more but Legolas heard horses coming their way and felt Sesshomarus dark aura among them. So they separated before they came to view.

It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to know what happen between them. He could smell Legolas scent mix with Kagomes all the way from the castle. He knew the tensions between the two were getting stronger and was happy for her. But he wonders what would become of them when he tells them this news.

"Brother, what brings you here?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha is here." Sesshomaru said

Kagome gasped. She was surprise, confuses and sad. Legolas clench his fists tighten, knowing that the man that hurt her was here.

"Why is he here? What changed his mind?" She asked

Sesshomaru face saddens and couldn't tell her, knowing it will hurt her even more. He scolded and yelled at Inuyasha for his actions but he didn't listen. The only reason he came here was because Koga and Shippo found out what he was doing threating to kill him. This made Sesshomaru wonder why he thought coming here will keep him safe when he's been wanting to kill him the moment he found out.

"Just… be prepare for what you are about to see sister." He said

Kagome frown more. She knew that tone and knew that Inuyasha had brought one of his secret concubines with him. Seeing the sad and hurt in her eyes Legolas took her hands into his. He wanted to let her know that he was still here for her whenever she needs him.

They reached to the castle and Legolas finally saw the man he wanted to kill. The half breed dog ear Inuyasha, in his usual red fire rat outfit. Standing next to him was one of Kagomes servants Nana, a squire demon. They were smiling at each other with a seductive look in their eyes. Kagome heart was breaking peace by peace when he had never looked that way with her. She tightened her grip on Legolas arm, which looked like he was escorting her, for strength. The two demons looked away from each other when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"It's about time you got here." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome asked, knowing that every word he says is going to be a lie.

"Gezz, wench. Can't your fiancé just surprise you? You should be happy that I'm here." He said

Then he got mad when Legolas step between them. The elf prince was glaring at him that could rival his brother.

"It will be wise to not call her that name at all anymore." Legolas said in anger that it surprised Kagome and impressed Sesshomaru. "Her name is not wench, its Kagome."

"What's it to you pointy ear." Inuyasha sneered

"This is Prince Legolas, one of the lord's sons. So you better show some respect little brother." Sesshomaru said dangerously.

Knowing that his brother meant business he shut up for now. But that didn't stop him from glaring back at the elf that was holding his fiancé hand.

"Why is Nana here?" Kagome asked

Dame! He was hoping that she wouldn't ask that.

"Well… she is one of your best servants… so I thought I would bring her here to help you out." He said, happy for himself that he pulled it off and knew she will believe whatever he said. He loved Kagome still but he wasn't ready to settle down when he was getting great sex from many others.

"Well then you're wrong because I don't need her and I never did." Kagome scold at him. "So she could go back to Japan."

"Are you fucking kicking me?! We just got here!" He shouted, he was shocked that she said that.

"And why should it matter. After all she is just a servant." Legolas said, wanting to catch him in a lie.

Sadly, it wasn't to come when two guards came in and told them that a storm has risen and no one could leave the island. Dinner was about to start so everyone went to their rooms to their rooms so everyone went to their rooms to change. Sad for Legolas that Kagome and Inuyasha had to share a room together.

During dinner time it disgusted Legolas watching Inuyasha making flirting smiles to Nana when his lovely fiancé is sitting next to him. He looked at Kagome seeing that she was trying her best not to notices the glances. Oh how he wanted to hit the mutt.

After the dinner was over Kagome was looking Inuyasha, wanting to discuss the issues that happing, and found him lip locking with Nana in the hallway. She could bare to look at them and headed to her room with tears in her eyes. Legolas saw her retreating and looked at what she saw. Rage boiled in his veins. He really wanted to kill the half breed but he didn't and went after her. In his mind he wanted to show her what she was missing between lovers and that she didn't need the mutt. He wanted to show her that he was the better man for her.

* * *

**Next chapter Lemon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha and Lord of the Ring.**

**Lemon scene**

**I'm sorry this took so long but I got caught into other stories and have been having writers block with this one. Its really hard juggling different stories at once. I don't know how other writers do this. Plus this was my first Lemon scene so I was having a hard time thinking of this. **

* * *

Kagome lay on her bed crying her eyes out. She didn't even hear her door open or that someone was approaching her. She broke out of her crying when someone rubbed her back. She looked up and saw that it was Legolas. She straightened up and wiped away her tears. She didn't want to look weak to him.

"Sorry you have to see me like this." She said

"He does not earn your tears." He said

He placed his right hand on her cheek and creased it lightly. Kagome closed her eyes and lean into his touch. Legolas scooted closer to her and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Legolas we…" Kagome whispered

"I'll go if you tell me to. But if you don't right now, I won't be able to control my action." He whispered and looked deep into her eyes. "I've made my choice, what is yours?"

Answering his question her lips locked with his in a heated passionate kiss.

"Be gentle with me please." She whispered huskily into his ear.

He shivered in delight and lad her down on the bed. His hand brought up her elven dress, exposing her moon light skin and gently creased it. He smiled when she moan a little. He went back kissing her plump lips as his hands quickly went to unbutton the back of her dress. She giggled when his hand touch a ticklish spot.

"So my little angel is ticklish, huh?" He smirked as he slipped off her dress straps off her shoulders.

Kagome shivered under his gaze when he said that. He unbuttoned the last button and slowly slipped it off her body. She moaned when his hands lightly touch her skin and started to kiss her all the way down. He first kissed down her jaw and then her neck. He continued his lips down to her breast and started sucking and licking on one while his hand massage her other breast. He then switch breast as he sucked the other one and his hand slid down her stomach to her cunt and started rubbing it. Kagome started to breathe heavily and moan his name. Then he thrust two fingers into her womanhood. Kagome's hips buck every time his fingers thrust into her. In and out. In and out until she finally came. He stood up and licked his fingers from the juice that came from her. Then he started to remove his clothes, as he couldn't stand that his pants had gotten tight. Kagome watched as he took his pants off and she couldn't look away from his large size cock. Legolas saw her stare at his lower half and smirk in pride. He then captured her lips again and laid her back down but she pushed him on his back so she was on top of him. She then slide her hand down to cup him. His head fell back at the feeling He moaned as she started to move her hand up and down his length. He loved the feeling of her touching him like this. He didn't know any elf woman that will do what she is doing.

She then started kissing him down lower and lower until her lips reached his cock. His eyes widen when he felt her tongue lick his length a few times. Then flip his head back down as she took all of him in her mouth. She sucked him in and out in a slow rhythm and his eyes closed tight as he lay back to enjoy. He did everything in his power not to thrust into her. Her mate was a fool to cheat on her. Feeling that her was getting close he pulled her up.

"I'm close, very close. I want to cum into the proper way." He whispered, and then rolled them over.

Now he was on top of her as she lay on her back. He separated her legs apart with his knee and position himself. He looked back deep in her eyes and went inside her slowly. She shut her eyes from the pain. Songo had told her the first time will be painful but in time it will pass. Legolas saw the pain she was feeling and stayed still until she was ready. After a few minutes she looked up at him to continue. He started to go in and out of her slow so he wouldn't hurt her too much. She was tight around him but felt so good. Then as he was continuing Kagome started to move along with him. Moaning his name and for him to go faster and he greatly replay. He thrust in her faster and a little harder. Kagome loved every moment of it.

'So this is what it feels like to be with someone that loves you back.' She thought "Legolas!" She moaned as he thrust a little harder in her.

"Kagome! He moaned

He was getting closer to his climax. He gripped her hips as he was starting to go faster in her. In and out. In and out. Faster and faster. Then his head flip back as his seeds shoot through her womanhood. He slump down on her, his elbows were the only things that were keeping him from crushing her. They look at each other and started to smile. Then they began kissing again.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered between kisses.

"I love you too Legolas." She whispered as well. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they deepen their kiss into a passionate one.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing anything**

**A/N: Now this chapter is based on that one scene in Tory.**

Ever since their love making the two lovers continues in seeing each other in secret. Inuyasha was too busy with his concubine that he never notices another male scent on her. Sesshomaru and some of the other royals knew about Kagome and Legolas affair but believed it was for the best to let it be. Then Legolas father knew and he was disappointed at his son actions. Yes, he has grown fond of Kagome and disliked her fiancé treachery but she was still in engaged so she was forbidden to be touch by another man. He was just glad that the Tashios time here up and they will be leaving.

On the last night there was a big party for departing. Celeborn was at the head of the table with his wife on his right and Sesshomaru was on his left. Legolas was the right side of the table and across from Kagome. He never looked away from her with so much love and desire. He didn't care if anyone saw him staring at her, not even her fiancé. Kagome on the other hand had her head down but only gave him short glances. Every time their eyes met she blushed.

"Today is the last day of our new friends from the outer lands. And I believe it is time to give them our answer." Celeborn said and looked to Sesshomaru and his family. "We will gladly welcome you and your family to our homeland. It is cleared to us that your people in the human world has change."

Sesshomaru stood up shook his hand. "Thank you my lord."

Lady Galadriel smiled and stood up with her drink. "Let us toast to our new brothern. To new friendship."

Everyone stood up and lifted their drinks. "To new friendships!"

After the dinner the party began and everyone was dancing and having fun. Inuyasha was somewhere in the back making out with his concubine. Legolas was watching Kagome from a faraway distance. Kagome saw him stare at her and smiled at him and walked away towards the stair case. Knowing what she meant he followed after her. His father watched him go after her and just watch in disappointment.

Clothes were already on the floor and the two lovers where on the bed naked. Legolas was thrusting inside her fast. Their hands were all over their bodies. They wanted to be closer to each other more than ever. Kagome flipped him on his back and straddle his hips. He smirked as she thrust him and he gripped her hips to make her go faster. He loved the feeling of her. He never wanted to stop making love with her. That's why it pains him now that he knows she will be leaving him for two months and he knows that she is in pain too. That's why they wanted to remember this moment together. After all, this was their last night together. After a few minutes later the both came to their third climaxes and they just lay in the bed holding each other.

"I have something for you my love." He said as he got off the bed and took something out of his pants pockets. He walked up to the bed and reviled a necklace with seashells around it and the shell that she found at the beach in the middle. "These are the shells from the day we went to the beach. To remind you of me."

She smiled and kissed him as he placed it around her neck.

"It's so beautiful." She said but her voice was in sadness. "It's a shame that I won't be able to ware it."

"You shouldn't be a afraid of him. He is weak and foolish to betray you." He said in anger

"I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of us. I don't want to leave you. Being here with you had made me feel alive for the first time in my life." She said and then started to cry a little.

He kissed her tears away and brought her face up to look at him. "Then don't leave. Stay here with me. Leave him and be with me. Marry me and be my wife. I want to be with you and love you like you deserved to be." He said

She looked deep in his eyes and started to cry again but only in happiness and kissed him.

"Yes. Yes. A hundred times yes." She said between kisses.

Legolas smiled and deepen his kiss into a passionate one.

* * *

**Sorry, I know its short but don't worry. The next and last chapter will be a little longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

The sun has risen on the undying lands. Kagome didn't even bother to sneak out of Legolas chambers for she had made her decision. She woke before Legolas and she laid there staring at him and though about the time they had spent together. She couldn't believe that this man had been able to save her from the sadness and loneliness that she has been feeling for two years. He was so the opposite of Inuyasha. He was kind, caring and devoted to make her happy whenever she felt sad. Every time she woke up she felt like it was in a dream but smile every time when she sees him lying right next to her. This is where she belonged, next to this man. Her true love. Her mate. She lifted her hand crease his face and he started to stir from his sleep. When he woke up he smiled down at his soon to be wife right next to him. He took her hand that was his cheek and kissed it.

"Morning my love." He said

"Morning love." She smiled and got up to kiss him.

It was supposed to be a light kiss but Legolas turn it to a passionate one and was about to take her but she stop before it could happen. She laughed at his pouting.

"I must go tell my lord that I won't be leaving with him and that I'm no longer with Inuyasha." She said

"Can we do it after our beautiful love making?" He asked

She laughed again and gave him a peck on the lips.

"The boats leave in an hour. I highly doubt we'll make it in time." She said and then she got up to get dress. She laughed again when she heard him whined and grunted about stupid boats ruining their sex time.

They got dress and went down the throne room. Legolas was so happy that he couldn't keep his hands off of Kagome. He brought along his swords and bow and arrows with him. He knew there will be a fight between him and Inuyasha when they give him the news so he came prepare. He wasn't that sure about Sesshomaru since he knew that the Lord was very priestess, so better safe than sorry.

When they came into view Inuyasha snarled and was about to tackle Legolas but Sesshomaru grabbed him by his hair and made sat back down. Sesshomaru was mentally smiling on the inside, knowing that Kagome had made her decision. He knew all about the proposal but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Sister, why have you not packed yet?" He ask

"And why the hell pointy ears holding your hand?!" Inuyasha yelled

"I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru, but I won't be going back with you." Kagome said and walked over to Inuyasha with a glare. Surprising everyone. She slapped him hard in the face. "I knew Inuyasha." Then drop her engagement ring on the ground next to his feet. "I have known for two years that you've cheated on me. For two years I have waited for you to confess your sins, wondering why you left me alone and feel me sadness. I should have known things wouldn't change with you. I'm leaving you Inuyasha and don't expect me to take you back even if you apologize."

Legolas then came to Kagomes side and wrap an arm around her waist and looked at Sesshomaru in the eye.

"I have asked Kagome to be my wife." He said

"And you agreed sister?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yes I have." She said with a true smile that he had missed.

"Hn. You have my approval then." He said "It's good to see your back."  
Kagome then hugged Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was seeing red. He finally put the words that Kagome said and he was in full demon mode. Legolas sense it and turn around just in time when Inuyasha leap at him again. He notches his bow and arrow, ready to release when a green whip wrapped around Inuyasha neck and pulled him down.

"You dare attack one of their prince's from this land. Our new home." Sesshomaru hissed "Don't blame him for what you had lost little brother. You had no right to claim her as your wife the moment you slept with another. This is your fault. You have no one to blame but yourself. The only reason I haven't killed you yet was because her. And that is why I'm glad I made this decision. You are banished from our pack, from our new home. When we return you and your… mistresses will not come with us." He said glaring at the shaken demoness.

"My lord, please no." She pleaded

She shrieked away when his eyes harden at her. She knew not to ask Kagome. She slept with her fiancé why would she forgive her. She knew there were going to be consequences and she hated herself for not stopping it.

"Kagome, are you going to let him do that to me?! I thought you loved me?!" Inuyasha shouted

"Same here Inuyasha, but that didn't stop you. I forgave for so many things but this I cannot. I can't even stand being in the same room as you." Kagome said walking to Legolas side.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha shut up when Kagome left the room with Legolas by her side.

"Good bye Inuyasha." She whispered

.

.

Two months has pass and as promise the demon were offered a new home were offered a new home and Inuyasha and his so called mistresses were left behind. When they return their new home it was the day of Kagome and Legolas wedding day. Lord Celeborn had married them and Sesshomaru gave her away since he is her alpha and brother figure to her. They got married by the waterfall where Legolas knew he love her. After the wedding was over Legolas took Kagome to their honeymoon chamber to seal their mating ritual. When three hours have pass the two newlyweds where holding each other into their arms and stared at each other loving.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He said "Having you here as my wife, I couldn't ask anything more."

Kagome smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"And I couldn't ask for a better husband and lover…" She said "…also and a few months. A great father."

He raised brow in confuse until he put it together and smiled. "You mean…"

She nodded "I'm two weeks pregnant. I wanted you to be the first to know but I have a feeling Sesshomaru already found out. But you're the first to hear it."

Legolas smiled and gently put his hand on her stomach.

"My father will be happy. He has wanted grandchildren for the longest time." He said and then looked at her with loving eyes. "Now I know I'm the luckiest man in the world. I love you Kagome Greenwood."

"And I love you Legolas Greenwood." She said

.

.

Nine months later they had a son name after Legolas old friend, Aragorn and as the years has passed they had many more children and Kagome and Legolas had never been happier.

.

.

The end


End file.
